The present invention relates to a support structure for a child, and more particularly to a support structure for a child with a removable restraint system.
Conventional child support structures, such as a highchair are typically used to support young children during feeding and other seated activities. The use of a highchair allows a child to be safely and comfortably positioned at a higher elevation than if the child were placed in a conventional adult seat. This higher, secure, positioning gives parents easier access to the child during activities such as feeding.
Feeding a young child can be a very messy process. This is especially true if parents are attempting to train a child to be more independent by allowing them more freedom to feed themselves. A child with food covering them and covering their clothes can be removed from a conventional highchair, given a bath and a change of clothes. However, generally, food also covers various child accessible portions of the highchair.
In particular, most highchair child seats include a child restraint system. The restraint system generally includes restraint straps and some sort of fastening members (buckles, etc.) for fastening the restraint straps to together. The close proximity of the restraint straps and fastening members to the child seated in the highchair makes them a primary target for both dropped food and the child's messy hands and thus, the restraint system is almost always soiled when the highchair is in use. Straps and buckles, designed primarily for restraint (safety) and not for ease of cleaning, generally have many nooks and crannies that give food and other messy substances a place to hide. As a result, the restraint system of the support structure for a child and other parts of the support structure cannot be easily cleaned and after baby receives a bath and clean clothes, a parent must often place baby in the same seat with a previously soiled restraint system.
A need therefore exists for a child seat structure that can be easily cleaned in spite of having a type fastener restraint system located within reach of the child and food deposits.